1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to processes for regulating energy consumption within a non-volatile storage device by controlling the rate at which memory operations are performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash drives and other types of non-volatile storage subsystems are commonly designed to be connected to, and powered by, a host computing system via a slot or port of the host system. To prevent overheating and other power-related issues, the storage subsystem is typically designed to operate within certain power constraints. For example, a particular application or slot specification may require the storage subsystem to average no more than X watts, and to maintain “instantaneous” power within Y watts, where Y>X. In many cases, these power constraints impose a meaningful limit on the rate at which the storage subsystem can perform memory operations.